WISHLIST
by eliloulou
Summary: Edawrd n'a pas quitté Bella et ils vont fêter leur premier Noël. Que désire Bella?


_Cet Os est une traduction de __**Amethyst Jackson **__qui m'a gentiment donné l'autorisation de la poster. Je l'en remercie._

_Rating: M_

_Résumé: Edward n'a pas quitté Bella et ils s'apprêtent à fêter leur premier Noël ensembles. Mais que désire Bella comme cadeau ?_

_--------------------------------------------_

**WISHLIST **

_**2 Décembre 2005**_

Notre première Noël ensemble était dans moins d'un mois et Edward pensait aux cadeaux, plus extravagants les uns que les autres, à m'offrir et surtout, à comment me les faire accepter. Il me harcelait pour savoir ce que je voulais. Il n'y avait qu'une chose que je voulais, enfin deux mais il ne fallait pas trop jouer avec sa chance, et je savais que ce n'était pas l'idée qu'il se faisait d'un cadeau. Donc, même formuler la demande, me désespérais. Edward était assez têtu.

« Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose qui te ferait plaisir,», chuchota-t-il à mon oreille, me tenant dans ses bras sur le lit. Charlie s'était endormi dans le salon et normalement, à cette heure, je dormirais aussi, si Edward ne me tenait pas éveillée.

« Pour la millième fois, Edward, il n'y a rien.» Edward déposa une ligne de petits baisers de mon oreille vers mon cou. Ainsi, c'était sa nouvelle tactique ! Je n'étais pas contre ses méthodes, plaisantes, mais qui me laissait toujours frustrée. Je n'en pouvais plus de m'endormir avec une douce sensation au niveau de mon intimité.

« S'il te plait, Bella ? Donne-moi une idée. Tu gâches la magie de Noël, » susurra-t-il cajoleur. Même en gémissant, sa voix restait belle et envoutante. Ce n'était pas juste.

« Parfait, je veux un poney,» répondis-je légèrement irritée, alors que son doigt glissait le long du bord de mon top. Ne réalisait-il pas l'effet qu'il produisait.

« Ca pourrait s'arranger. Alice adorerait avoir un poney.» Ces mots ressemblaient plus à une menace qu'à une proposition. J'ai levé mes yeux au ciel.

« « Pourquoi, ne pourrions-nous pas juste fêter Noël en famille, Edward. » J'ai essayé de m'éloigner de lui mais il a resserré sa prise sur moi. «Tu ne pourrais pas ressembler aux autres petits amis oublieux et juste m'offrir une écharpe».

« Une écharpe ! » s'est-il moqué. « Je pense que je peux faire mieux pour la femme de ma vie. »

Mon estomac s'est serré à ces mots. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer un monde sans Edward, une vie sans lui. S'il m'aimait autant que moi, accepterait-il de m'accorder ce que de désire ?

« Il y a bien…une chose.» Je me gardais bien de lever les yeux vers lui pour qu'il ne comprenne pas trop vite.

« Oui ? » Il était nerveux et impatient de connaître mon souhait.

« Je ne pense pas que tu acceptes de me le donner.» Je mordais nerveusement ma lèvre inférieure.

« Pourquoi pas ? C'est cher ? Mais tu sais que ce n'est pas un problème ». J'ai senti son corps se tendre, méfiant. « Bella, si tu essayes de parler de ta transformation… »

« Non ! » Il s'est détendu immédiatement et j'ai réalisé que c'était la bonne occasion. Il avait baissé sa garde. « Non, à moins que tu n'aurais changé d'avis, je n'avais pas l'intention d'insister pour le moment. »

« Bien, alors ? » Il a recommencé à déposer des baisers derrière mon oreille en me cajolant.

« Je veux…Je te veux toi,» ai-je admis, le rouge aux joues.

« Tu m'as déjà, Bella.» Était-il si obtus délibérément ?

Je me suis tournée vers lui, le regard suppliant, pour appuyer ma demande. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je veux être plus proche de toi, Edward. »

Son visage a pris une expression peinée, comprenant enfin le sous-entendu. « Tu sais pourquoi c'est impossible, Bella. Demande-moi ce que tu veux d'autre.»

« Mais ça fait presque un an que nous sommes ensembles,» ai-je répondu. « Nous pouvons le faire, je le sais. S'il te plait, Edward. Etre si proche tous les soirs devient insupportable. Chaque fois que nous nous embrassons, ça augmente. J'ai besoin de toi.»

Il a froncé les sourcils, les yeux tristes. « Je devrais peut-être rentrer…si c'est si douloureux.»

« Non,» ai-je crié m'accrochant à son bras. « Reste, je ne peux pas dormir sans toi à mes côtés.»

Il a soupiré, collant son front au mien. « Je ne veux pas que ce soit dur pour toi, Bella.»

Je me sentais mal de le mettre dans cette position, mais quand les mots étaient sortis de ma bouche, j'avais réalisé que j'avais besoin de le faire. Si je ne repoussais pas les limites de notre relation, nous n'arriverions à rien.

« Je ne veux pas que ce soit dur pour toi non plus,» dis-je en signe d'excuse pour ma demande. « Mais …peux tu seulement…y réfléchir. S'il te plait?»

« Bella, …je sais…j'ai déjà…j'y ai déjà pensé et plus que je ne devrais. Mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais garder mon contrôle. Quand j'entends ma famille, bien que je préférais ne jamais les entendre, j'ai peur que les choses m'échappent. Je ne crois pas que je puisse garder mes idées claires et être suffisamment concentré.»

Je n'ai pas essayé de balayer ses doutes, je pensais qu'il sous-estimait son contrôle. « Tu pensais que tu ne pourrais pas t'arrêter de boire mon sang et pourtant, tu y es arrivé.»

Edward a grimacé à ce souvenir. « Ta vie en dépendait.»

« Si tu n'as pas remarqué mais ma vie est toujours en jeu. C'est pourquoi, tu ne m'as jamais fait mal et que tu ne m'en feras jamais,» ai-je argumenté.

Il était pensif. « Bella,…s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi.»

« Je sais et c'est pour cela que je sais que ce sera parfait. Edward, je ne le demanderais pas si je n'avais pas confiance en toi.»

Edward a soufflé doucement. Il a pris mon visage dans ses mains. « Si …si je te donne ce que tu désires, il y a des conditions.»

« Evidemment. » Mon cœur s'est mis à battre plus vite à cette pensée. Était-il vraiment en train de céder ?

« Tout d'abord, je promets d'essayer. Si je dis que nous devons arrêter, nous arrêterons.»

J'ai hoché la tête. « C'est correcte.»

« Et, tu dois accepter de recevoir tout ce que je voudrais t'offrir pour Noël.»

« Mais…»

« Pas de mais,» dit-il en plaçant un doigt sur mes lèvres. « Tu recevras ce que tu désires et moi, je veux pourvoir te gâter. Alors ? »

Il était impossible de résister à ce regard suppliant. « Parfait, mais rien qui soit trop difficile à expliquer à Charlie, s'il te plait ? »

Il a réfléchi un moment. « Très bien, je peux être subtil.»

« Merci,» ai-je répondu, soulagée. Je ne voulais pas revenir à Noël avec une nouvelle voiture. « Quand ? »

« J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps,…pour me préparer,» répondit-il.

J'ai accepté d'un signe de tête. « La nuit de Noël ? Peut-être…que nous pourrions…essayer… »

Edward leva un sourcil interrogateur. « Essayer… ? »

J'ai senti mon visage s'enflammer. « Bien, tu sais ce qu'on dit, rien ne vaut la pratique. On peut essayer quelques petites choses…se découvrir. Tu vois ? »

Edward arborait un sourire. « Je suppose que nous pourrions le faire. Peut-être devrions nous déjà apprendre à en parler sans gênes.»

« Ok…alors nous allons vraiment le faire ? » Je sentais des frissons d'anticipation monter en moi.

« La nuit de Noël !» réfléchit Edward, semblant satisfait.

« Peut-on commencer à s'entrainer maintenant ? » J'ai regardé ses lèvres, que notre conversation m'avait empêché d'embrasser assez ce soir.

« Tu dois dormir,» me réprimanda –t-il, bien que sa main dans mon dos, m'avait rapproché de lui.

J'ai fait la moue. « Tu ne t'inquiétais pas trop de mon sommeil quand tu voulais des réponses à tes questions ».

« Ok, je ne voudrais pas paraître hypocrite, maintenant,» me dit-il alors que ses lèvres capturaient les miennes pour un doux baiser.

Il n'y eu plus aucune discussion cette nuit.

_**4 Décembre 2005**_

« Tu viendras ce soir ? » ai-je demandé en reconduisant Edward loin des oreilles indiscrètes de Charlie.

« Evidemment ». Edward fronça les sourcils. Il était plus souvent présent qu'absent. Et il la prévenait toujours quand il s'absentait.

« Mais tu viendras plus tôt ? Avant qu'il ne dorme » insista-t-elle.

Edward me regardait en regrettant surement de ne pas savoir lire dans mes pensées. « D'accord. Je reviens dès que je peux fuir Emmett à qui j'ai promis une partie de Playstation. Mais il peut attendre. »

« Oh ! Tu dois peut-être rester avec ta famille alors.»

« Oh, non » a gloussé Edward. « Je passerai la nuit avec toi. Je serai vite là » promit-il en m'embrassant avant de s'engouffrer dans sa voiture.

J'ai souhaité bonne nuit à Charlie et ai été directement sous la douche. Si la soirée se passait comme je voulais, je devais être propre, rasée de près. C'était essentiel.

………………………………………………………….

« Alice m'a dit que tu avais des plans pour ce soir,» mentionna Edward d'un ton très désinvolte aussitôt que la porte s'est refermée sur moi. « Elle ne me laissait pas voir mais a dit que je devais être coopératif.»

J'ai rougi. Il a soulevé les sourcils. « Viens ici, et parle-moi tes projets.»

Je me suis assise près de lui sur le lit. « Je pensais que nous devrions commencer …notre entrainement. »

Ses sourcils ne sont pas redescendus. J'ai essayé d'éviter ses yeux de peur d'augmenter mes rougeurs. « Quel entrainement, exactement ? »

« Tu le fais exprès ? » ai-je dit en faisant la moue. Un sourire satisfait illuminait son visage.

Il a rit doucement. « Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareil. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu pensais ce que je crois que tu penses.»

« C'est ce que je pense, » ai-je dit en levant un œil vers lui.

Les lèvres d'Edward ont tremblé dans un sourire et il m'a surpris en me prenant sur ses genoux. J'ai dégluti difficilement alors qu'il m'installait à califourchon sur ses genoux, poitrine contre poitrine.

« Est-ce un bon début ? » demanda-t-il, son souffle dans mon cou.

« Très bon début.» J'ai pris son visage au creux de mes mains et ai approché mes lèvres des siennes. C'était un baiser lent qui a amené des papillons dans mon ventre. J'ai saisi l'occasion pour faire une chose que j'avais toujours voulu faire ; j'ai glissé ma langue pour goûter ses lèvres. La sensation était divine. Edward ne m'a pas repoussée mais ses épaules étaient tendues sous mes mains. Alors, je me suis éloignée légèrement.

« Ca va ? » ai-je demandé.

Il a soufflé et m'a souri faiblement. « Je n'aime pas que tu t'approches si près de mes dents.»

« N'ouvre pas la bouche dans ce cas.» Edward a roulé des yeux.

« Ce n'était pas mon intention. Viens ici.»

_**6 décembre 2005**_

« Tu peux bouger tes mains, tu sais.»

« Elles sont si froides », murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres.

« J'aime ça,» ai-je insisté en le dirigeant sous mon top.

« Tu es bizarre, » a-t-il dit, tandis que ses mains se déplaçaient sur mon torse, autour des courbes de mes seins.

« Relax,» ai-je dit à bout de souffle. « Tu aimes.»

_**9 décembre 2005**_

S'il y avait une chose que j'aime plus que mes mains sur le corps d'Edward, c'était le ronronnement qu'il faisait en réponse à mes caresses.

« Enlève ta chemise.» Pour une fois, il ne s'est pas fait prié.

Non, tout compte fait, c'était mes lèvres sur sa peau le meilleur.

_**11 décembre 2005**_

« C'est parfait.»

Je l'ai approuvé mais mon esprit n'était pas dans un état capable de formuler des déclarations cohérentes. Nous étions face à face, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme seul au monde.

« Nous aurions dû le faire plus tôt,» ai-je dit la voix rauque alors que ses doigts me caressaient la colonne vertébrale.

« Je crois que tu as raison,» acquiesça-t-il comme il nous faisait basculer, me piégeant sous lui. J'étais trop surprise pour jubiler.

_**14 décembre 2005**_

« Crois tu … que tu seras prêt ? »

Ses mots ont vibré au fond de mon estomac. « C'est très … démoralisant … que tu sois capable d'en parler, maintenant. »

J'ai roulé des yeux. « Répond à ma question.»

Il a soulevé la tête en me lançant un regard souffrant. « Oui, je pense.»

Ma réponse est morte sur mes lèvres alors que les siennes se déplaçaient sur l'un de mes seins.

_**15 décembre 2005**_

« Edward ? »

« Hum ? »

« Je pense que nous devrions arrêter de nous entrainer un moment.» Je ne pouvais pas croire que ces paroles sortaient de ma bouche, mais nos découvertes depuis notre accord m'amenaient à un trop plein.

J'allais arriver à une combustion spontanée si je n'arrivais pas à une libération. Et comme Edward ne serait probablement pas coopératif, il me semblait préférable d'arrêter complètement.

« Vraiment ? Je croyais que tu aimais.» On aurait dit un enfant à qui on volait sa sucette. Peut-être aimait-il plus que ce que je ne le pensais.

« Je suis… j'aime … mais … j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser,» ai-je laisser échapper en rougissant.

Il m'a regardé fixement un moment puis a rit. « Oh, et c'est un problème ? J'avais peur que ce soit ma technique, le problème.»

Je lui ai lancé un regard noir. Il savait bien l'effet qu'il produisait.

« Je peux essayer de résoudre ce problème, si tu aimes ? » a-t-il proposé. Un sourire en coin mais ses yeux étaient nerveux. Mon estomac s'est serré.

« Vraiment ? »

Il a tenté de sourire. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne veux pas que ce soit dur pour toi. Nous avons fait … je crois que je peux arriver à gérer ça ».

J'ai levé un sourcil. « Et pas avant ? »

Il a hoché la tête. « Tu sous-estimes continuellement mon autodiscipline. »

« La soif de mon sang est toujours aussi dur », ai-je dit sceptiquement. Il a rit.

« Je parlais de mon autodiscipline en tant qu'homme, pas comme vampire.»

J'ai senti une douce chaleur m'envahir partout. Il a souri en grimaçant et sa main est remontée le long de mon dos nu.

« Tu es sûr ? » Tout en confirmant d'un hochement de tête, ses doigts hésitant arrivèrent au bord de mon pantalon de jogging. J'ai fait un signe de tête, alors que je sentis qu'il tirait doucement dessus.

_**16 décembre 2005**_

« Peut-on refaire la même chose que la nuit dernière ? », lui ai-je demandé.

Edward gémit. « J'ai créé un monstre.»

« J'ai toujours été un monstre,» répondis-je amusée en essayant de l'embrasser.

« C'est surement pour cela que nous nous entendons si bien.»

« Tais-toi et embrasse-moi.»

« Un monstre autoritaire, même.»

« Edward,» le suppliais-je. « S'il te plait.»

« Tu est une créature très … dangereuse. »

_**18 décembre2005**_

« Tu ne m'as plus laissé te toucher. »

Edward a haussé les épaules, en évitant mon regard. « Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée.»

« Pourquoi pas? » Je me suis retournée sur le ventre en m'enroulant dans la couette. « N'est-ce-pas la partie la plus importante de notre entrainement ? »

« Tu penses que c'est le plus important,» s'exclama-t-il.

J'ai haussé les épaules. « C'est la partie que tu sembles trouver le plus difficile. La pratique peut aider. »

Il a soupiré, en me regardant attentivement. « Si je dis qu'on arrête, on arrête, compris ? »

J'étais d'accord sans hésiter.

_**19 décembre 2005**_

« Tu veux me torturer, n'est-ce-pas ? » gémit-il tandis que mes mains trouvaient le chemin de la fermeture éclair de son jeans.

« Le but de l'entrainement est de le faire plus qu'une fois,» ai-je dit. « En plus, j'aime le visage que tu fais. »

« Bella !»

« Tu as aimé, n'est-ce-pas ? » J'ai feint d'être blessée. Je savais qu'il aimait, c'était impossible de ne pas le voir.

« Evidemment, Bella, c'est juste …oh ! »

« Tais-toi et apprécie.»

_**21 décembre 2005**_

« J'ai besoin de faire de longues chasses, si nous voulons vraiment faire ce que tu désires.»

Je n'appréciais pas l'idée des longues nuits sans lui après celles que nous venions de vivre depuis notre accord.

« Combien de jours ? »

« Trois jours. Je reviendrai la veille de Noël.» J'ai soupiré.

« Ok, alors. Comment …hum … quand va-t-on …comment fait-on après ?»

Edward arborait un sourire espiègle. « Je pensais que tu savais. Tu vois, quand un homme et une

femme …. ».

« Tais-toi,» ai-je crié en frappant ma main sur son torse. « Tu sais ce que je veux dire.»

Son sourire s'est atténué. « J'ai pensé que tu pourrais déjà en parler à Charlie. Lui dire que vous viendriez à la maison pour Noël et que tu resterais pour la nuit pour une pyjama party avec Alice.»

J'ai blêmi. « Le reste de ta famille ne sera pas là, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Il a rit. « Non, évidemment non.»

« Tu sais, il est ridicule qu'Esmé cuisine un dîner de Noël entier pour deux personnes.»

« Tous les restes seront envoyés à l'hôpital. Ne t'inquiète pas.»

« Si … puisque tu pars demain.»

« Disons que c'est la répétition générale aujourd'hui.»

_**25 Décembre 2005**_

Je me suis réveillée tôt pour préparer le petit déjeuner de Charlie bourdonnant d'anticipation pour ce soir. Charlie a cru que mon excitation était due aux festivités de Noël. J'étais reconnaissante qu'il ne pense à rien d'autre.

Pendant que nous mangions, Charlie m'a offert un paquet qui s'est révélé être un ensemble de romans Victoriens à la couverture cartonnée. Ce présent a immédiatement apporté des larmes au coin de mes yeux rendant mal à l'aise Charlie.

Il était stressé à l'idée de ce repas de Noël chez les Cullen, se plaignant de ne pas être à sa place, mais je savais qu'il attendait ce repas avec impatience, donc, je l'ai ignoré.

Quand nous sommes arrivés à la maison, celle-ci avait été savamment décorée par Alice aidée peut-être par Esmée. Dans le jardin, un bonhomme de neige arborant des crocs de vampire en plastique devait être l'œuvre d'Emmett. J'étais surprise qu'Edward l'ai laissé faire. Peut-être ne l'avait-il pas encore vu.

Charlie a sifflé légèrement. « Ils savent comment faire la fête.»

J'ai ri. « Alice sait.»

L'intérieur était encore plus impressionnant. Un énorme sapin de Noël allant jusqu'au plafond et prenant la moitié de la salle de séjour était magnifiquement décoré et pas avec des décorations faites maison. Le pire était l'énorme tas de cadeaux sous le sapin. J'ai grimacé, en me demandant combien était pour moi et ceux qui viendraient ensuite car Edward avait accepté de ne me donner que la moitié devant Charlie.

Pour ma part, je n'avais été capable d'acheter qu'un seul présent par membre de la famille.

Esmé est venue nous saluer suivie de Carlisle apportant avec eux un souffle d'odeur charmante. Je pouvais voir Charlie y succomber malgré lui.

« Bella, Charlie ! Nous sommes heureux de vous accueillir chez nous. Bella, pourquoi n'irais tu pas en haut et appeler les autres ? Charlie, peut-être voudriez vous boire une tasse de café avec Carlisle et moi à la cuisine. »

Ainsi, Charlie fut conduit à la cuisine et je pus monter librement les escaliers. J'ai évité toutes les chambres car ils avaient dû entendre notre arrivée et ils descendraient bientôt. J'ai été directement rejoindre Edward.

Il m'attendait dans sa chambre où se trouvait un nouveau lit. J'ai cligné des yeux.

« Tu as acheté un lit ? »

« Evidemment, que j'ai acheté un lit, » dit-il me faisant un signe de la main pour que je le rejoigne. « Tu ne pensais pas que notre première fois se passerait sur le canapé? »

J'ai haussé les épaules en rougissant alors que j'escaladais l'énorme lit. « Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu achètes un tel monstre.»

Edward a ri. « Considère que c'est ton premier cadeau de Noël. En parlant de … »

J'ai gémi comme il me donnait un petit paquet. Il m'a lancé un regard sévère. « N'oublie pas, tu as promis. »

« Je sais, » ai-je soupiré, en tirant sur la ficelle rouge et ôtant l'emballage qui révéla une longue boite en velours. A l'intérieur, se trouvait un collier fin formé par des fils d'argent entrelacés faisant un dessin compliqué.

« C'est beau, »ai-je dit, ressentant un mélange d'émotions. D'une part, personne ne m'avait jamais offert de bijou avant Edward et j'étais heureuse que ce soit lui qui me l'offre. D'autre part, j'avais peur de découvrir le reste des cadeaux.

« Permet moi de te le mettre au cou, » a-t-il dit, se plaçant derrière moi pour me l'accrocher au cou. Il a directement trouvé sa place sur moi, me laissant une sensation froide sur ma peau.

Il a souri satisfait en m'examinant et m'a pris ensuite la main.

« Descendons, maintenant. » Alice s'impatiente.

La fête de Noël s'est passé à manger (ou pas) et sous une montagne d'emballage. Je pensais à l'achat spécial que j'avais fait à Port Angeles lors d'une absence d'Edward et qui se trouvait dans mon sac. La plupart des ensembles que j'avais vu chez Victoria' secret m'avait fait rougir rien qu'en les voyant sur les cintres mais j'avais fini par trouver quelque chose de modeste pour moi et qui ne me fera pas mourir de honte.

Edward m'a offert une série de cadeaux sous l'œil attentif de Charlie. Cadeaux assez innocents tel qu'une écharpe mais en cachemire ; un journal en cuir ; plusieurs livres ; des cd fait maison etc…

J'étais nerveuse en donnant son cadeau à Edward. Il l'a ouvert avec impatience et une excitation d'adolescent. Mon cœur s'est emballé. Son sourire a illuminé son visage quand il a découvert le recueil de compositions anciennes datant de l'époque d'Edouard VII. Ses yeux montraient toute l'émotion qu'il ressentait alors qu'ils rencontraient les miens. Je savais que rien ne pouvait tourner mal quand il me regardait ainsi.

Les autres aussi mon offert des présents : des vêtements d'Alice (sur la carte, il y avait aussi le nom de Jasper mais j'avais l'impression qu'il n'en avait vu aucun avant ce soir), des boucles d'oreille assorties au collier d'Esmée et Carlisle, une énorme peluche d'Emmett qui lui correspondait bien. Rien de la part de Rosalie, mais je ne m'attendais à rien. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente obliger alors que je connaissais ses sentiments à mon égard et à ma présence dans leurs vies.

Ensuite, ils se sont échangés des cadeaux entre-eux ainsi qu'un tas de cadeaux pour Charlie aussi.

Alors que la nuit tombait, Charlie dût quitter son match de football qu'il regardait avec Emmett pour visiter la maison.

Au moment de partir, Charlie a rechigné à me laisser avec mon petit ami et pour une fois, il avait raison de s'inquiéter. Je lui ai dit qu'Alice ne laisserait pas Edward interférer dans notre « moment entre filles » et il accepta de partir.

Peu après, les autres sont partis ; Esmée et Carlisle pour visiter l'hôpital et les autres se sont aventurés dans les bois pour la bataille annuelle de boules de neige durant nuit. Subitement, nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls.

J'ai regardé Edward de l'autre côté de la pièce, le visage rougeoyant sous les lumières du sapin.

Il a souri. « Si nous allions en haut ? Tu as encore des cadeaux qui t'attendent. »

J'ai grimacé, j'avais oublié cela.

Il m'a emmené en haut des escaliers tandis que mon cœur s'accélérait. Mon esprit était troublé. Serions-nous capable de le faire ? Cela finirait-il mal ? Serais-je assez bien ? Serait-ce la meilleure chose qui m'arriverait ?

« Assied-toi, » m'ordonna-t-il, en me menant au lit. Je l'ai fait, attendant le déluge de présents. Edward avait gardé hors de la vue de Charlie une quantité de boites renfermant des pyjamas en soie, des produits de soins sophistiqués, des ensembles de sous-vêtements et ….

« Et ça, c'est ce que je crois que c'est ? »

Edward s'est frotté la nuque, signe qu'il était nerveux. « C'est la faute d'Alice. Elle a dit que je devais t'en offrir un, tu sais…pour quand je ne suis pas près de toi. »

J'ai observé l'appareil en plastique, en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. « Tu es entré dans un sex-shop pour l'acheter ? »

« Oh, ciel, non, » dit-il rapidement. « Je l'ai commandé sur le net. »

Un petit rire est sorti de ma gorge et Edward m'a rejoint dans mon rire. « Je ne devrais pas écouter Alice. C'est ridicule. »

« Je suis contente qu'il ne faisait pas partie des cadeaux offert en bas, » ai-je dit en imaginant le visage horrifié de Charlie.

Un étrange et inconfortable silence s'est installé entre nous. J'ai jeté un regard à Edward. « On est arrivé à la fin des cadeaux ? » ai-je demandé en croisant les doigts.

Il a souri. « Oui… il n'en reste que un. »

« Juste. » Ma gorge était sèche subitement. « Je devrais m'apprêter, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Il a fait un signe de tête, le visage impassible. « Je t'attends. »

Je me suis dirigée vers la salle de bain avec mon sac ; ai fait un brin de toilette en vitesse avant d'enfiler ma chemise de nuit. Elle était en satin blanc arrivant jusqu'aux genoux avec de fines bretelles. Elle était plutôt innocente mais j'espérais qu'elle était assez tentante.

Le chemin jusqu'à la chambre m'a semblé long. Quand j'ai ouvert la porte, j'ai constaté que des bougies étaient allumées et le lit ouvert. Edward regardait par la fenêtre mais il s'est retourné à mon entrée. Il avait déboutonné sa chemise, roulé ses manches jusqu'aux coudes et ôté ses chaussures. Il avait une allure décontractée et je devais me retenir de courir vers lui.

Ses yeux se sont posés sur moi et j'étais étonnée comme un seul regard pouvait me consumer. Ce n'était pas juste.

Edward s'est approché lentement vers moi, a fermé la porte et à ce moment, c'était comme si nous étions dans une bulle, seul au monde. Sa main s'est glissée dans la mienne et il m'a amené vers le lit pour nous allonger.

« Tu es très jolie, » murmura-t-il alors que nous étions face à face, ses doigts caressant ma clavicule dénudée. J'aime te voir habillée de blanc. »

Je me suis rapprochée de lui pour augmenter notre contact. « C'était la plus respectable que j'ai trouvé. »

Il a gloussé, déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres. « C'est parfait. » Ses lèvres dures rencontrèrent les miennes comme la première fois mais en mieux. Il y avait de l'électricité entre nous qui allumait un feu dans mon corps.

Nous nous sommes rapprochés. Mes mains se promenaient sur sa poitrine pendant que ses doigts caressaient le haut de mes cuisses. Il déposait de petits baisers le long de mon cou alors que passais sa chemise sur ses épaules. Ses bras se sont refermés autour de moi m'emprisonnant mais je ne désirais pas m'enfuir.

Ses doigts ont rapidement fait glisser les brides de ma chemise de nuit suivis de ses lèvres. Je me suis rendue compte que mes mains tremblaient. Pour garder mon calme, je les ai posées sur son dos. Edward a soulevé ma robe au dessus de ma tête pour l'enlever. Une douce chaleur a envahi mon corps alors qu'un gémissement sortait déjà de ma gorge.

Il ne me restait plus qu'un slip blanc assorti à la nuisette. Son regard se promenait sur mon corps presque nu . Je n'avais jamais vraiment été exposée ainsi à sa vue car dans ma chambre, il n'y avait pas de bougies pour éclairer chacun de mes défauts. L'obscurité ne m'avait jamais non plus permis de voir son regard. Celui-ci était perçant comme entrant jusqu'à mon âme. S'il était mon adonis, son regard me faisait me sentir comme son aphrodite.

Ses doigts étaient doux remontant le long de mes cuisses passant sur mon ventre pour finir par prendre mes seins au creux de ses mains. Mon corps s'est cambré en voulant plus. Mes mains se sont agrippées à ses épaules quand ses lèvres ont rencontré mon sein. Sa langue lécha mon mamelon me faisant pousser un petit cri. Je me suis demandé comment je survivrai quand il serait en moi alors que ce simple touché déclenchait tant de sensation.

Alors que ses lèvres descendaient plus bas, ses doigts se sont glissés sous l'élastique de mon slip qu'il tira vers le bas de mes jambes. L'anticipation me coupa le souffle. Doucement, ses mains ont écarté mes jambes et il m'a surpris en baissant sa tête en leur centre. Durant toutes nos nuits, seules ses mains se promenaient sur moi ; c'était quelque chose entièrement nouveau.

J'ai haleté comme sa bouche se déposait sur mon intimité. Sa langue bougeait sensuellement me procurant des sensations jusque là inconnues. Je ne pouvais qu'agripper les draps pendant que des vagues de plaisir s'insinuaient en moi. Il me taquina ainsi jusqu'aux dernières secousses de mon corps. Il a ensuite rampé jusqu'à moi.

« Tu m'avais caché certaines choses, » ai-je haleté consciente que ses doigts dessinaient de petits cercles autour de mon nombril.

Il a haussé les épaules. « Je n'étais pas sûr d'en être capable jusqu'à maintenant. Mais te voir aimer ce que je faisais, rend le reste secondaire. »

« Merci, Edward, pour m'avoir donné cela ? » ai-je dit tournant mon corps vers lui. « Même si nous ne … n'arrivons … C'était incroyable. »

« Que ça ? » dit-il, en glissant ses doigts dans mes cheveux et s'approchant pour m'embrasser. « J'ai l'impression que c''est moi qui dois te remercier pour … c'est tellement mieux que tout ce que je croyais que ça pouvais être. »

J'ai répondu par un baiser, essayant de lui communiquer avec mon corps tout ce que ne savais pas dire avec des mots. Combien je l'aimais, je l'avais voulu et combien j'avais besoin de lui. Et je sentais que lui voulait dire la même chose. Edward s'est placé doucement entre mes cuisses et je pouvais sentir ses hanches contre les miennes, sa virilité contre mon intimité. A ce moment, je savais que jamais rien n'étancherait ce besoin de lui.

J'ai attrapé le bouton de son pantalon que j'essayais tant bien que mal de défaire en tâtonnant. Défaire la fermeture éclair fut beaucoup plus facile. Il ne me restait plus qu'à pousser son pantalon et son boxer sur ses hanches pour l'ôter.

Je n'arrivais pas à résister à l'envie de regarder son corps nu à la lueur des bougies. L'image mentale que je m'étais faite était loin de lui rendre justice. Il avait un corps magnifiquement sculpté comme dans du marbre et il était à moi.

« Bella …. » Sa voix était rauque et emplie de nervosité et de d'appréhension. « Tu dois me dire si je te fais mal. »

« Je le ferai, » promis-je, bien que je savais que ce serait inutile. Il n'y aurait aucune douleur dans ses bras.

Nos yeux se sont trouvés alors qu'il entrait en moi. J'ai senti son sexe déchirer mon hymen provoquant une sensation d'étirement mais totalement secondaire. Un besoin bouillant au fond de ses yeux provoqua une douce distraction.

Il a commencé à bouger en moi et tout ce que je pouvais sentir était l'achèvement absolu d'être lié à l'homme qui possédait mon cœur. Je lui donnais tout de moi et lui en échange se donnait comme il était et qcomme je l'avais voulu.

Le temps semblait suspendu et tout me semblait flou. Je ne voyais que son visage au dessus de moi. La chaleur émanait de notre union. J'ai senti naître et grandir le plaisir en moi, m'englobant entièrement pour finalement éclater tandis que je m'accrochais à lui comme s'il était mon ancre dans ce monde … ou peut-être, il était juste mon monde.

Je l'ai entendu crier mon nom alors que je sentais sa dernière poussée profondément à moi.

Il s'est effondré sur le dos m'entrainant avec lui. J'ai posé mon visage en feu sur sa poitrine pendant que ses bras m'entouraient fermement. Je n'aurais jamais besoin d'un autre paradis.

« Ca va ? » demanda-t-il finalement. J'ai levé les yeux vers lui comme me réveillant d'un rêve.

« Je vais bien, » enfonçant encore plus mon visage dans son torse. « Tu as été parfait. Tout a été parfait. Peut-on recommencer. »

Il a ri, nous recouvrant de la couette. « Dors d'abord. Nous avons beaucoup de temps devant nous. »

« Pour toujours ? »

« Pour toujours, » soupira-t-il, embrassant mes cheveux.

C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre.

FIN

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu. Si oui, laissez-moi un petit message après votre passage._


End file.
